The Much Awaited Christmas Story ( 5 in See You Tomorrow series)
by Apritello4evz
Summary: It is time for the much awaited trip to Aprils house upstate! For winter and spring the turtles and April will be up there, training. Can Donnie catch April under the mistletoe? Read to find out!
1. Chapter1: Road Trip part 1

**Hey! Sorry i took so long, but here is first ch of my new story! Enjoy!**

April rushed through the wintery streets of New York, her breath making small plumes of white smoke in the cold, December air. The whole city was getting ready for Christmas. The stores were putting up displays and having sales, lights were being put up, and there was garland and big red bows on every lamppost. April sighed happily. She loved this time of year! She couldn't wait to get to the lair, because it was the day she and the turtles left on the road trip to her farm house upstate for the rest of the winter and spring. She had convinced her father she was studying abroad in France until late May. She wondered how they would get to the farm house, but Donatello had assured her he had taken care of it. She reached the manhole and entered the sewer. She reached the lair, and was warmly greeted by splinter and he rushed her to the abandoned subway tracks, saying that Donatello was going to show them his latest invention. As they reached the tracks, a twin pair of headlights shone out of the tunnel. Out of the tunnel drove a subway car on wheels! Donatello emerged and leaned casually against the doorframe.

"You turned Leatherhead's old subway car into that?" Leo asked in amazement.

"Sure did."Donatello replied. **(Sorry, author intrusion. By this point they know about shredder and other dangers. Just letting you guys know.)**

"Introducing... The Shellraiser!"

"Did I ever tell you how awesome you are?" Raph asked.

"No, you have not." Donatello replied.

"Because I'm seriously considering it." Just then, Donatello noticed April.

"Hey, April." he said, coming over to her.

"Hey Donnie. Ready to go?"

"You know it!" he replied. "Want to see the inside?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Raph said, barging in. April and Donnie followed close behind, with Leoband Mikey after them, and Splinter last. The interior looked like the inside of a subway car, except for the drivers seat, a control panel and steering wheel, pedals, stereo, and several high tech speakers.

"I haven't even shown you the best part." Donatello said, picking up a small remote and aiming it at a wall. A panel slid open, revealing a plasma TV and a Wii. "Upgraded with all the Just Dance games." Donatello finished. April squealed with delight.

"I call driving!" Raph said, making a beeline for the drivers seat.

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Master Splinter, as he disembarked.

"Hai, Sensei." the five teens replied.

"Then have fun, and I will see you in May!" he said, waving as the Shellraiser drove off.

As soon as the started driving, Raph blasted some loud rock music. Donnie and Mikey did air guitar and April danced crazily. Leo, on the other hand, sat quietly and watched. Well, not exactly quietly. He was laughing hysterically at Donnie, Mikey, and April's antics. April was the first to crack, sitting down next to Leo, winded. Next came Mikey, stopping his air guitar so only Donatello was left. He looked up and saw that only he was still doing air guitar, and went red. The others laughed. They rested for a while, catching up. It had been while since April had been with them, because of school. April had missed them, but she knew that this road trip would help them catch up.

 **I hope you liked the first chapter, but don't worry! This is only part one of the road trip! Until next time, Apritello rules!**


	2. Chapter 2: Road Trip part 2

**Hey, guys! I'm back! I really wanted to update sooner, but my mom doesn't like me on here, so I'm afraid future updates will be even further delayed! D: But anyway, here is part two of the road trip! And thanks so much to YellowOnix for your continued support and complements! I hope you enjoy this!**

After they had rested for a while, talking, Leo suddenly asked, "Who wants to play Just Dance Four?!"

"You know I do, Leo!" Mikey said, jumping up. He ran over and picked David Getta- She Wolf. After he was done, he shouted "Boo yah! All stars!"

"Okay, hot shot. My turn!" Donnie said, grabbing the wii remote. He picked "You Don't Know You're Beautiful " by One Direction. Every time he sang the title, he pointed at April, grinning his gap toothed smile.

"That's what makes you beautiful!" he finished, pulling April into an embrace.

"Oh, Donnie." April said, giggling. Leo chose next, choosing the most ridiculous song, "Rock Lobster " everyone was laughing when he finished. Time flew by, until they heard Raph shout, "we're here!" April looked out the window and saw a beautiful sight. It was a new, untouched snow. All four turtles gasped with amazement, then raced out, shouting, with April in tow. The trees looked like white skeletons with their branches covered with snow. The lake was frozen, glinting like a huge diamond in the winter sunlight. Suddenly, Leo made a large snowball and chucked it at Raph. It hit him in the face, and he wiped off the snow, spluttering.

"Oh, it is ON!" he shouted, making a snowball of his own. Leo wisely chose to run, so Raph chucked it at Donnie. Soon, the snowball fight of the century was underway! Soon, the five teenagers were covered in snow, and they bolted for the house, freezing cold. Soon, April had a fire going in the fireplace. She made everyone hot cocoa. But for Donnie's, she looked for something special. She found a strawberry marshmallow and cut it into a heart, then found a candy heart from Valentines Day that said "I Love U" and stuck it into the marshmallow. She brought it out to the living room, where all four turtles were warming up. They all graciously accepted the cocoa. April sat on the couch next to Donnie and sipped her own cocoa, waiting for Donnie's reaction. She felt him sigh. He looked at her and smiled, and put an arm around her. She realized he was still shivering, so she got up. She found a fleece blanket in one of the bedrooms and draped it over Donnie. She sat back down next to him, and she began shivering herself. Donnie seemed to notice, and he draped his blanket over both of them and put an arm around her. She sighed happily. Donnie really was a great boyfriend. The rest of that cold winter day was spent inside by the fire, and Donnie and April didn't move until it was time for dinner.

 **Okay, this was the second chapter, and I would really appreciate some reviews! Until next time, Apritello rules!**


	3. Chapter 3: Preparing for Christmas

**Hey guys! This is the third chapter, and I hope you** **all like it! Enjoy!**

On the morning of December 20th, April woke up early. She tiptoed past the boys' rooms, hoping she wouldn't wake them, their constant snoring reassuring her that she hadn't. She crept downstairs to the kitchen, where she was startled by a lime green figure in an orange mask shouting (quietly) "Booyahkasha!" and tackling her to the floor.

"Mikey!" she whispered with annoyance. "Shh!"

"Sorry, April." he apologized. "I thought you were an intruder."

"What are you doing up so early? You usually sleep till ten!" she asked.

"I was planning to prank the others. Well, Raph anyway."

"How so?" April asked, curious about the youngest turtle's antics.

"I put a cream pie on his door!" Mikey answered, quietly giggling about the result. "So, what are _you_ doing up so early?"

"I was going to go out and find some mistletoe. Want to come?"

"Sure! I've got nothing else to do." They quietly slipped out of the house. April was glad she had dressed warmly. Mikey had put on a coat himself. It felt strange to him to finally need clothes.

"Do you wanna prank Donnie when we come back?" April asked mischievously. "We could throw a snowball at his window, then when he opens it, pelt him!" she giggled at the thought.

"Oh, that would be _awesome_!" Mikey replied. "Why didn't _I_ think of that?" They walked through the forest, side by side. Suddenly they came upon a frozen meadow, with a humongus pine tree in the center, glinting with icicles, and at the top was a small clump of mistletoe.

"There's some!" April cried.

"I'll get it!" Mikey said. He used his superb ninja balance to scale the large tree, and he picked it. "Got it!" suddenly, he lost his balance and fell into a huge drift of snow.

"Mikey!" April cried. She ran over to where he had fallen, and got a handful of snow in the face. Mikey was fine! He lay on his back, making a snow angel, laughing. April pulled him up, and there in his hand-to her surprise-was the mistletoe! They began to chill, so April suggested they head home.

"Um, Mikey. I was wondering, do you know what Donnie wants for Christmas?"

"He said that he wanted anything you would give him." April sighed. _Donnie, Donnie, Donnie. Always the polite one._

"Remember our anniversary?" April asked.

"Um, yeah! The look on D's face was _priceless!_ " Mikey said, erupting into giggles. **(Don't worry, guys. I'll put an anniversary story out if I ever get the chance.)** April giggled.

"Race ya home!"

"You're on!" They raced for the house, then remembered their preplanned prank on Donnie. April chucked a snowball at his window. It hit it with a very satisfying _clunk!_. April and Mikey dove behind a tree. Soon, a sleepy-eyed Donatello opened his window.

"Attack!" April cried, popping out from behind her tree and chucking snowballs at random.

"Booyahkasha!" Mikey cried as he threw snowballs too.

Donnie had enough time to say sleepily, "What the-" before getting pelted with snowballs. "Mi-" he started to shout. Then he saw April, and said, "You are _so_ on!" Just before he closed the window, Raph's outraged voice leaked out, screaming " _MIKEY!"_ April and Michaelangelo burst out laughing, and so did Donatello. Raph came to his window, head and bandana dripping with cream filling. He ran downstairs and came outside, fists swinging, but April stepped between the two brothers. Raph stopped in his tracks.

"Why don't we all go looking for a Christmas tree?" she asked. "Somebody go wake up Leo!"

"Wake me up for what?" asked Leo sleepily, opening his window. "Honestly, nobody can sleep through the racket you guys make!"

"We're going to find a Christmas tree!" Donatello called up.

"I'll be right down!"

As soon as Leo was ready, they all went looking for the perfect Christmas tree. They encountered many, but everyone had something against each one. Too tall, too skinny, too fat. Until, they reached the same clearing Mikey and April had found earlier that morning, with the big tree. But off to the right of that one was the perfect tree. Not too tall, not too skinny or fat. Just right.

"That one." everyone said at once.

"You're going down, tree!" Raph said. He shouted a battle cry and charged the tree, axe swinging.

"Um, Raph..." Donatello started. He had noticed that there was a lot of snow on the tree's branches.

"Shut it, nerd." Raph said. He swung his axe at the tree, hitting the trunk with a _crack._ Immediately _,_ all the snow on the upper branches fell in Raph, completely covering him in snow. He spluttered, trying to get free. Everyone laughed. Raph brushed himself off, scowling.

"it's not funny!" he shouted.

"Yes, it is!" yelled Mikey. Raph uttered another battle cry and took his rage out on the tree. Soon, it lay on the ground, ready to be taken home. Everyone had to pitch in in dragging the tree home. Soon, everyone was cold and tired, and since there were barely any ornaments, April suggested they make some. Everyone agreed, even Raph. Mikey sat in front of the fire, making cotton ball snowmen and such. For a fifteen year old, he really likes crafts. Donatello was making the most ornate paper snowflakes April had ever seen, probably because of his mad math skills. Raph made paper balls and put designs on them. It was the most delicate work April had ever seen him do. Leo was making the star, showing his mad origami skills. Soon, they had enough ornaments to cover the tree. They all decorated it, until only the star was left. It was a beautiful 3D star made out of metallic gold origami paper. Leo had really outdone himself! April strained to put it on top of the tree, but she couldn't reach it. She tried once more and felt a gentle pull under her armpits. She looked behind her and saw Donnie holding her up, smiling with his gap teeth. She giggled.

"Oh, Donnie." She placed the star on the top of the tree, and Donnie gently returned her to the ground.

They all stepped back, admiring the tree. Suddenly, April saw Mikey hanging up the mistletoe on a red ribbon right over the door. April walked over , and as she had hoped, Donnie followed her.

"oh!" she said suddenly.

"What is it, April?" Donatello asked, concerned.

"Mistletoe." April replied, pointing at the ceiling.

"what's that?"

"Traditionally," April said, pointing at the small clump of leaves and white berries, "When two people stand under it, they have to kiss." She finished, pulling him close. She gave him a light kiss on the lips, then went up to her room.

 _I have_ got _to catch_ _her_ _under_ _this_ _more_ _often._ Donatello thought.

April pulled out her presents for the others out from under her bed. For Mikey, she had gotten a package of 200 new water balloons. For Leo, she had gotten a blade sharpening stone, because he had been complaining that his katakanas were dull. For Raph, she had gotten a stress ball, so he could take his anger out on that instead of on his brothers. She STILL didn't have a gift for Donnie. What would she get such an amazing boyfriend? She had no idea, and there were only four more days until Christmas.

 **Okay, so that was the third chapter! YellowOnix, please review and tell me what you think of every chapter! It would be a great help! Until next update, Apritello rules!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Hymn for Love

**Hey guys! I'm back! I can't wait to share this chapter with you! Enjoy!**

It was December 21st, a beautiful winter morning, perfect for baking Christmas cookies. April had woken early again. She snuck into Mikey's room. She shook him until he woke.

"April, what-"

"Shhh! I want to surprise the others with Christmas cookies! Wanna help?"

"Um, yeah!" They snuck downstairs and began to bake.

Donatello was woken by the delicious, spicy smell of gingerbread. He went downstairs and found April and Mikey working hard in the kitchen. There were cute little gingerbread men, sugar cookies shaped like Christmas trees and stars, and even a gingerbread house, decorated sweetly with candy. He blushed when April caught him staring.

"Oh, Donnie. Help yourself!" she said. "This is breakfast!"

He did. Soon, Leo and Raph wandered downstairs as well. They all ate breakfast, and soon, they were ready to start the day. Leo and Raph immediately said they were going to train,and left. That left the youngest turtles and April to their own devices.

"Let's work on our Christmas presents!" April said. The others agreed, and each went to their own room. April suddenly remembered she did have a gift for Donnie. She went to her suitcase and got them: Heat and metal-seeking shurikens. She knew Donnie would love them!

Donatello brought out his gift for April; a ruby, topaz, and amethyst ring. He was going to ask her to go steady with him! He was very nervous. His hands were shaking just _thinking_ about it. For his brothers he had made them all the same gift: he had figured out how to make ninja smoke bombs!

It was late afternoon, and April and Mikey were making a snow fort for the next day's big snowball fight. Donnie was inside working on his gifts. He had promised to be out soon. Leo and Raph had finally caved and had agreed to start on their fort too; but all they seemed to be doing was arguing.

"Fortified walls!" Leo shouted.

"Big arsenal!" Raph yelled. They only had enough time and snow to build one.

April giggled. She, Donnie, and Mikey were _so_ going to win this fight!

Soon it was time for dinner, and before long, everyone was tired, so they all went to their rooms for a quit self thingie. Donatello, whose room was right next to April's, heard soft singing coming from her room. He quietly crept out of his room and peered through the door, which was slightly ajar. April was sitting on her window seat, staring out the window.

"Silent night." she sang. "All is calm, all is light..." she hummed the rest of the song.

Donatello chose this moment to come in.

"Hey." he said. "What were you singing? You sounded really good."

"Oh, that?" she asked sheepishly. "It's just an old Christian Christmas song that my mom used to sing to me before...she got taken by the Kraang. I hope I didn't wake you."

"oh, no." Donatello said. "You were singing beautifully. Could you, maybe sing it again the whole way through?"

"Of course, Donnie." April replied. " For you, anything." Donatello settled next to her on the window seat and put an arm around her. "Well, here goes nothing." She began to sing.

"Siilent night! Hooly night!

All is caalm, all is bright

Round yon virgin mother and Chiild.

Hooly Infant, so tender and miild

Sleep in hea-ven-ly peaace;

Sleep in hea-ven-ly peaace."

Donatello sighed. April's singing was beautiful!

"Your voice is beautiful," he said, blushing. "Like an angel's." April giggled, making him blush even more."

"Do you want to go ice skating with me tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course I would." Donatello said, smiling. April yawned.

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Then let me bring you to bed." Donatello said scooping her up. April squealed softly as he gently threw her onto the bed.

"Don-ee!" she said, sitting up and punching his arm playfully. Donatello chuckled.

"Goodnight, my sweet chinchilla." he said, kissing her softly on the cheek. He went out of the room and shut the door softly. They both went to sleep with smiles in their faces that night.

 **Does anyone want to review? Because I really need feedback, people! Anyway, I thank my most loyal fan, YellowOnix, again. Please PM me! Until next chapter , Apritello rules!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ice Skating Lessons

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm giving yall some only April and Donnie togetherness. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

April woke up late on December 22nd. After a hurried breakfast, curtesy of Mikey, she went to the front door, where Donnie was waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" he asked sheepishly, holding up two pairs of ice skates.

"Yes." April replied. They walked to the lake, holding hands as they traveled through the winter wonderland. They put on their skates. April glided out onto the ice, having taken skating lessons. Donnie took a tentative step onto the ice, slipped, and fell on his shell

"Are you okay?" she asked, giggling.

"Yeah." Donnie said, rubbing his shell.

"Here," April said. "Grab my hands." Donnie blushed, but he did as she said. They glided across the ice together, until Donnie slipped and fell into April, but she held strong , pulling him close. She kissed him lightly on the lips, smiling.

They returned to the house, cold, but satisfied. They sat together by the warm fire, watching the snow fall outside in great drifts.

 **I know! I know! It isn't a lot! But my mom is onto me! Gotta go!**


	6. Chapter 7: The Final Chapter

**Hey everybody! This is the ending to my Apritello See You Tomorrow series! I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 6:

Leonardo woke early to check on his Christmas presents on December 23rd. He pulled them out from under his bed. He had his digital watch for Donatello, a pair of knife edges for Raphael's sais, Just Dance 2015 for Mikey, and a Purple Heart bracelet for April. He knew his brothers and April would love their gifts!

Raphael also woke early. For his brothers he had gotten Mikey a super soaker (he just _knew_ he would regret that decision.), Donnie a digital camera, Leo a Crognard the Barbarian watch, and April a honing stone for her Tessen.

Michelangelo had gotten everybody the same gift, except April. A cream pie to the face! April got a water balloon. He couldn't WAIT to give his brothers and April their "gifts"!

On Christmas morning, everyone rushed downstairs to exchange gifts. April went first. Leo loved his sword sharpening stone, Raph promptly broke his stress ball, spraying sand all over his face, and Mikey loved his gift. Then it was time to give Donnie his present.

"This is for you, Donnie." April said, holding out the shuriken box. Donnie opened it and was thrilled.

"Heat and metal seeking shurikens! Thanks, April!" he said, pulling her into an embrace. Then, it was Mikey's turn. He promptly launched his gifts at the others. Donnie ducked his just as April got hit with hers. "Let me get you a towel." he said, raising his voice over his brothers' shouting. He draped it around April's shoulders. Everyone loved each other's gifts. Soon, it was time for Donatello to give his gift to April. "Um, it's a surprise. I'll give it to you later." he said sheepishly.

"Okay." April replied understandingly. They watched the 2014 version of Annie next. Near the end, Donatello got up and sang along to "I Don't Need Anything but You."

"I don't need sunshine now to turn my skies to blue." he sang. April giggled. "I don't need anything but you." They sang together.

"You've wrapped me around,that cute little finger." Donnie started.

"You've made life a song, you've made me the singer." April finished. They danced around the room, singing along.

"But nothing on earth could ever divide us," they sang together. "But nothing on earth could ever divide us, but nothing on earth could ever divide us, but nothing on earth could ever divide us!"

"Together at laaast." Donnie sang. "Together forever."

"We're tying a knot." April finished. "They never can sever."

"You're two of a kind." Leo sang.

"The happiest pair now." sang Raph.

"Like bright shooting stars." Mikey sang. "You're floating on air now!"

"And what's the title," all three of Donnie's brothers sang together, "of the dream that just came true?"

"I don't need anything, anything anything but yoouu!" they all sang together.

"Um, April, would you like your Christmas present now?" asked Donnie.

"Yes!" April exclaimed. Donatello got down on one knee, and brought out his topaz, ruby, and amethyst ring.

"April, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Um, YES!" April exclaimed. Donatello slipped the ring onto her finger, and both knew they were about to start a new chapter in their lives.

 **20 Years Later**

"According to my calculations, we should be there by now!" 7-year-old Azura said impatiently.

"Azurraaa!" Zalim whined. "You've said that 5 times in the last hour!" The Twins had been born 7 years ago today, and they'd insisted they see where their father, Donatello proposed to their mother, April. Azura was a 7 year old genius, just like her father. She had her mother's spirit and her dazzling sapphire blue eyes, but that was where the similarities ended. She had hair as black as a raven's wing. She had inherited her father's gap toothed smile and love of science. Her brother, Zalim, had gotten his father's melting rich mahogany eyes, but also had his mother's head of fiery hair. Azura was training with the bō staff, and Zalim was training with the Tessen. The twins were both completely human, and neither parent was sure how that had happened. Soon, they pulled up at April's farmhouse, and Raph, Leo, and Mikey were already waiting for them with the Shellraiser. As soon as the car stopped, the twins jumped out.

"Uncle Mikey!" they shouted, tackling him.

"Hey guys!" he said. "Easy on the bandanna!" While they played , April and Donatello disembarked from their car and went to meet Leo and Raph.

"A lot sure has changed, huh April?" Donatello asked.

"It has, Donnie." April said, putting an arm around him. Just like old times, Donatello blushed pink. Leo and Raph smiled. Their little brother was having a good life, no matter how much they had doubted it. After a birthday dinner for the twins, everyone went to bed. April and Donatello went to bed in separate rooms. Before he went into his room, Donatello asked, "See you tomorrow, sweets?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." April replied, throwing her arms around him. Donatello sighed. He hoped this embrace would last forever.

 **So anyway, this was the last chapter in my series, and I hoped you guys liked it! The bad news is, my mother is making me delete my account in TWO DAYS! So if you want to keep my stories, be sure to copy and paste them somewhere in the next TWO DAYS! Be sure to review in the next two days as well, so that I can read them before I delete my account. I Leave all right to continue the series with YellowOnix. Have fun with the series, if you want to continue it, buddy! I hope to see fanfics of my fanfic if I ever get back on! Goodbye everyone! And until next time, APRITELLO RULES!**?


	7. Chapter 8: New Reader Notice

**hey guys! Guess what?! My mom forgot! So I can continue writing! For now! I am currently working on a prequel set between Donnie's proposal and their marriage! It will be out soon! Until then, Apritello rules!**


End file.
